


Kuschelkatzchen

by AnnetheCatDetective



Series: Based on PR prompts and requests [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Canon Disabled Character, Cat Ears, Collars, D/s overtones, Handfeeding, Hermann is a cute little kitty cat, Kink, Kink Meme, M/M, Newt likes to spoil his pet, Pet Play, Tickling, fake ones not real ones, nonsexual kink exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetheCatDetective/pseuds/AnnetheCatDetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt on the kink meme was 'Newt with a pet Hermann/Sexy Hermann wearing cat ears'. I submit that, while they don't wind up having sex, Hermann in his cat ears is still sexy. I just focused on the intimacy and relaxation of it... </p><p>Basically, non-sexual pet play (this time). Lots of touching and fun and talk of sex-stuff, no orgasm-seeking.</p><p>Also, Newt is a good boyfriend, re: having a partner with a physical disability, and never deciding he knows best about Hermann's own body. Because that is important to the author. I love caretaking in fics, but there are lines it's important not to cross when it comes to the autonomy of people who are so often denied autonomy by the world at large.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuschelkatzchen

They're in a hotel room, and it's just a stop along the tour, celebrating the anniversary of their victory over the kaiju, but for one night, they can pretend it's pleasure rather than business...

Hermann strips out of his clothes, the heat turned up to a comfortable level, the bed cozy and inviting, and he sits so that Newt can fasten the collar around his neck without reaching up.

It's perfect, and Hermann relaxes the moment it's on. Baby blue leather with slightly darker stitching, and a silvery little bell dangling front and center, making a pleasant jingling sound when Newt taps it with one forefinger. And the lining, which is what Hermann really appreciates... the soft white faux fur that keeps anything from chafing uncomfortably at his skin, because Newt would think about that when picking out a collar for him.

They don't really use words like 'master' or 'owner', even though Hermann is undeniably the pet. Newt is just his human. 'Caretaker' and 'keeper' had been suggested, once, but Hermann hates those. They make him think of his disability, and this is so far removed from that. But they don't need a word for what Newt is, because when Hermann is a cat, Hermann doesn't talk.

Newt fixes his 'ears' in place next-- also white faux fur, lined with pink fabric. Not terribly realistic, but 'cute', and Hermann likes being cute more than he'd admit to anyone other than Newt. He likes being looked at like he's small and adorable, like the thought of touching him is irresistible, like just thinking about him is enough to make Newt grin, maybe even squeal.

Newt scratches the back of his head, blunt nails gentle through the short, soft hair.

"Who's my pretty boy?" He coos, and Hermann can't purr, but he gives a low, pleased hum, and that's enough to make them both happy. "Oh, Hermann's my pretty boy. That's right... I know you love me, pretty boy... you love attention, don't you?"

Hermann leans in to rub his cheek against Newt, and to bury his nose against the soft tee shirt that his partner has worn all day, the familiar, warm smell of him filling Hermann's nostrils, and without scent glands on his face, he cannot really impart much scent of his own this way, but it doesn't matter.

It's the thought that counts.

"That's right, you do." Newt chuckles, tickling the side of Hermann's neck, and then up under his chin. He helps Hermann to settle comfortably on the bed, rubbing circles over his belly once they're both cozy together. "You love belly rubs. Oh, yes you do, my good boy... my sweet kitty loves belly rubs..."

The first time, it had felt silly. He'd been embarrassed, but Newt never made fun, and even without all the little accessories, it had been so nice... Once Hermann was able to relax, he'd found himself more relaxed than ever before. Now, it's just something they do, when he finds himself in need of that extra relaxation, just something they both enjoy.

Newt alternates between rubbing gentle circles and scratching lightly, both at Hermann's belly and at his chest, scratching down his ribs in between. He keeps his nails neat and short out of long habit-- nothing that could snag the inside of a glove would do for his work, after all-- and the sensation is comfortable, even if it occasionally tickles. He devotes himself to belly rubs until Hermann is good and relaxed, they've figured out by now it's the easiest way to get him there.

Sometimes that's all it takes, a little kitty talk and a good belly rub session. Their sessions aren't always sexual in nature-- Hermann is just happy to feel cute and to be petted at, no matter where it ends, and if Newt senses him dropping off towards a nap, he's always willing to stick with simple comfort. Still, he does find Hermann sexy, when he's lounging around utterly relaxed in nothing but ears and a collar...

"What's my special little cutie want?" Newt nuzzles at Hermann's real ear, kissing his cheek a couple of times. "Is it time for me to feed him?"

That... sounds good. They haven't gone to dinner yet. Hermann sees Newt's smile widen, and knows they're on the same page, words not required.

"Of course he does... oh, of course he does..." Newt grins and tickles under Hermann's chin again. "Let me wrap you up like a sweet little purrito so I can hide you from room service!"

Hermann grins as well, rolling over and letting Newt wrap him up in the comforter. Newt pats his hip once he's loosely cocooned, and Hermann gives another pleased 'purr' hum.

It's one of the things he loves about the man, really-- Newt is certainly always mindful of his physical limitations, but he never treats him as if he's more fragile than he is, never shies away from touching Hermann anywhere, merely modifies his touch based on what he knows, from the drift, from conversation, and from carefully monitored cues. He trusts Hermann, in a way few previous partners had, to be in charge of his own sexuality, and the limits of what he can and cannot handle. No pushing, no undue protecting, just a touch that's exactly as firm or as gentle as Hermann needs. Newt listens.

And Hermann listens, of course, though it's not the same. It doesn't have to be-- Newt still has needs, and preferences, and dislikes, and Hermann wants to be sensitive to all of them. It's a learning process he'd been afraid he wouldn't know how to deal with, at one time, but whenever things got overwhelming, or whenever he worried too much about his prior inability to understand partners, he only had to remember that they'd connected as intimately as anyone ever could, and it all looked less scary.

Hermann listens, now, as Newt orders room-service-- rather, as Newt asks about a dozen questions about the menu before giving in and ordering a pasta dish and a creme brulee.

Newt keeps petting him through the comforter while they wait, long strokes and gentle thumps and half-tickling ruffles.

"Good kitty, being so patient... Keep being a sweet boy and you'll get a real treat." He promises, as if Hermann hasn't heard him already order dessert.

Newt flips the corner of the comforter up to hide the cat ears, when room service arrives, and then he unwraps Hermann, helping him to sit up and propping pillows and the wadded-up comforter around him to make him as comfortable as possible. It's more help than Hermann needs, and more than he might normally allow, but Newt is allowed to spoil his kitty as much as he pleases, is allowed to 'pick him up and move him', with Hermann's cooperation.

The first thing Newt does is to break up a giant meatball with his fork, and then he hand-feeds little bits of it to Hermann, scratching gently through Hermann's hair and beaming as Hermann licks his fingers clean between each bite, humming his appreciation.

"Is that good?" Newt kisses the top of his head, picking up a piece of the penne. "You want to nibble on my dinner too?"

Hermann does, though they play out the scenario, pretend that the pasta is all Newt's and that Hermann is being spoiled with tastes of 'people food', while the bites of meat he's given are more cat-appropriate. He drinks water when Newt brings the glass to him, tilting it just enough for Hermann to lap at it first, before he's allowed to take sips.

It takes them a long time to finish their shared dinner, but it's immensely satisfying, to be fed by hand and petted all the while, and to be told how sweet and how cute and how good a cat he is. Hermann leans in and presses his nose to Newt's, earning a soft laugh and a rush of praise. 

After a while, Newt can't bear putting off dessert any longer, and he cracks the top of the creme brulee.

He doesn't scoop out a spoonful, just coats the back of the spoon for Hermann to lick clean. For every three to five times he gives Hermann a little bit to lick at, he takes a bite for himself, and Hermann is unconcerned with the fact that Newt is hoarding the crackly top of the shared dessert, all he wants is to lick the spoon and be scratched at and petted.

"You're a spoiled kitty." Newt chuckles, rubbing Hermann's cheek. "I'll have to play with you to keep you from getting chubby, huh, buddy? Don't worry, I'll be very responsible with my special little guy. I want you to be healthy and happy."

Hermann gives a soft hum, butting his head against Newt's hand, careful not to upset his ears as he does.

There's more brulee, and Newt makes sure he gets his share, in between bits of affection and praise. Once it's all gone, he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand a couple of times, licking a spot between passes. The noise Newt makes indicates that he is utterly adorable.

"Wanna play?" Newt gives his ribcage a quick run of little scratches, before going to his suitcase. After a little rummaging, he comes up with a bundle of feathers at the end of a long, flexible plastic wand, just a little crimped from being packed no matter how careful Newt is with it.

Hermann is allowed to just lie back, Newt waves and dangles the toy overhead for him to bat at, tickling him with it if he doesn't swat at the feathers-- and Hermann often ignores them just long enough to earn a quick tickle, squirming at it.

"Good boy. It's gonna get your belly if you aren't careful..." Newt laughs, warning him about the impending attack.

It's a useful toy-- even when Hermann isn't being Newt's kitty, it comes out just to tickle from time to time, they've both used it on each other. This, though, this is Hermann's favorite, tapping at the little bundle of feathers with a hand and then stretching his arms up to let Newt run them up his side to get at his underarm, prompting another few swats.

He gets another long belly rub, when Newt puts the toy away again, complete with kisses from his forehead down to his navel.

"Good boy." Newt whispers, lying down beside him and wrapping him up in a hug. "Good kitty... I love you, sweet boy. C'mere, cuddle with me, want a cuddly kitty."

Hermann rolls over, with a little help, so that he can tuck himself into Newt's arms for a nice long cuddle.


End file.
